Booze and a bust up
by ForeverEchelon
Summary: Getting drunk is all it took for Andy to snap.


**Author's notes: This is my first ever rookie blue fan fic, a one shot so please be gentle on me. I apologise for my grammar and any spelling mistakes that you may find I'm dyslexic so sorry about that. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I like writing it. Im not going to write the usual fan fics where Andy cry's or someone ends up in a hospital or an go into an abandoned warehouse. If you like it R and R, I have other ideas going around in my head and if this is a success ill try and write more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue.**

Sitting on the chair closest to the door instead of his usual place at the back, Sam had the biggest grin on his face that made a few of the other cops wanting to know why he was so happy!

"Sam what's with the grin?" Noelle said looking with her head cocked to one side.

"Oh you'll see in about 30 seconds". His grin moved into a very big dimples smile when Callaghan walked through the door with a very angry puffed up black eye.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened to Callaghan last night?" Noelle nudged Sam in the shoulder. "He got into a fight, and a big one at that too"

"Sammy what did you do to him?"

"I did nothing I promise, but I do wish I was the one that throw the punch. Man you should have been there; it was like an action movie slash drama slash comedy in my books".

"Oh really and who was the one that throw the punch?"

"That I will let you find out on your own"

"Come on don't leave a girl hanging here, you got to tell me"

Sam shot a glance over to Andy McNally as Noelle followed his line of sight. Andy was sat next to Dov and her best friend Traci, a bandage over her hand just to brace it from the previse nights fun at the Penny.

"No way, Andy gave him that" she said pointing to her own eye as to jest to the detective's eye.

"Yep and I loved watching every minute of it"

"Man I wish I had stayed a little longer, that will be the talk of the barn for a few days or so. Mighty detective Luke Callaghan getting a beating from, I take it his now ex girlfriend!"

"Oh yes" Sam said with a smug look on his face.

Dov just sat looking at Andy wanting some answers as to what went down last night. Poor Dov had missed the start of the fight, all he seen was the last punch and Callaghan going down.

"So are you going to tell me how it all started or what?" Since he came in that morning he was on her back trying to get the info out of her.

"Would you please just drop it Dov please; it's kind of between me Luke and Sam ok, so shut up"

"But" Andy shot him a look that would of made the Devil hide in a corner.

"Ok, ok ill find out from someone else who was there then so there." Pulling his tongue out.

With his head hung low not really wanting people to steer at him that much. Worst for wore and still a little hung over from last nights antics at the penny, Callaghan sat down hoping that it would help stop the room from spinning.

"What the hell happened to you last night you look a mess" Jerry said as he lent over the detective.

"Long story" he said putting his head in his hands.

"Wow must have been some night if you got hurt in a bar full of cop's"

"yeah well things just happen don't they". Lifting his head out his hands just as Best walked to give them the run down of the day, and who was where.

Everyone started to file out of the room when Sam grabbed hold of McNally's arm, pulling her along the corridor and stopping in a somewhat almost privet place that was out of ear shot of the other coppers. He looked at her for a few seconds before he spoke.

"You ok champ? Look a little lost in your own thoughts there". He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I guess so, I mean with what's happened and all I'm still a little shaken and shocked".

"That's understandable, I mean you took down Callaghan better then you took down me".

A smile crept across Andy's face as she remembered the look on both Sam's face and Luke's face when she took them down. Two guys both bigger and stronger then she was in one swift action they were on the floor.

"Well today is a new day, and your not going to let a stupid ex boyfriend get in the way of your life".

Removing his hand from her shoulder they both walked to the squad smiles on there faces.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_I think you've had to a little to much to drink Luke come on lets go". Andy said tugging on Luke's arm to drag him off his stool._

"_No way I'm staying right here! Your not my mother you cant tell me what to do"_

"_Please Luke your embarrassing me and yourself". Andy's hand lay on his cheek turning his _

_head so she could look into his eyes. _

"_It's not what you think ok, I'm not cheating on you. It was a kiss that's all it was a moment of weakness"._

_Sat on a stool across the bar Sam sat watching what was going down between his partner and the Detective. Taking a gulp of his drink a small grin crept onto his lips when he heard Andy talk about there kiss from the other night. She was getting wasted with her friends and followed Sam into the parking lot and pinned him to the wall. _

"_You know Sam I want you! And I want to kiss you". Slurring her words she put her hands on his shirt and pulled him in. The kiss was deep and full of passion Sam could not help smile into the kiss even if he knew this was the wrong thing to do. Taking advantage of his very drunk yes hot sexy partner. Snapping back to reality to hear the rest of the argument between the two._

"_Well go and spent some time with your new boyfriend" waving his hand in the direction of Sam. "He's the one your clearly more into so go and do thing to him do don't seem want to do to me". Anger in her eyes Andy raised her hand and slapped him across his cheek._

"_I'm not going to take this from you anymore Luke, your never there when I need you. Your married to your work". Luke grabbed her wrist and screamed at her so the whole bar could hear him._

"_Your nothing but a two timing whore and you deserve everything you get" razing his free hand as he stood up to strike her, Sam darted off his stool to stop him._

"_Get lost Swarek this has nothing to do with you" pushing him back from him._

"_Oh I think it dose buddy, she's my partner and I'll always have her back no matter where we are!"_

"_Whatever asshole you'll never get Andy as your own so back off". With that remark Sam clenched his fist and razed it about to hit him. At this time Callaghan had let go of McNally's wrist ready to defend himself, In a some what drunken attempt to stand straight. Sam took a swing only to be stopped by Andy._

"_Sam no don't it's ok you don't need to do this ok, I got this"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes"_

_He stood aside, Luke looked at Sam in the eye and said "that's right Sammy my little woman don't need your help to fight her battles for her."_

"_No but you are going to need his help from picking you up off the floor."_

"_What do you mean by that?" The two men looked at her with a questionable look on there faces. The next thing any of them expected was her fist came back and landed on his nose, the second on his eye and the third made him land on the floor._

"_WOW! Go McNally" is all Sam could say looking at her with surprise and shock._

"_Its over Luke, I'm done, were through. No one talks to me like that ever."_

"_Sam can you give me a ride home please?"_

"_Sure"._

_Both of them left the penny with smiles on there faces. leaving Luke to pick himself up off the floor and wallow over the fact that he was just dumped by his girlfriend and that he just got beat up by a girl. The people who had seen what had gone down had a good laugh and was sure to be talking about it for the rest of the night._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"So you going to tell me how this happened" Jerry jested to Luke's face.

"I got into a fight last night with Andy I was really drunk said a few thing and she punched me a few times"

"you got beat up by McNally?" That was not a question.

"I guess you could say that and now I have lost my girlfriend and a bit of my pride and dignity."

Shaking there heads both the detective's set about there work. McNally and Swarek both reached the squad and was about to get in when Sam stopped her.

"You know what! I'm going to let you drive today I think you deserve it after the show you gave me last night."

"Really are you sure?"

"Yes McNally I'm sure, now you want to get in here before I change my mind." He said with his dimpled smile appearing on his face

"I'm so there"

Grabbing the key's from Sam and jumping with delight she climbed into the driving seat and started the engine. This was going to be an even better day then she thought, driving off out of the parking lot with a smile on her face.

**THE END.**

**A/N again I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes if there is any; I cant tell, it looks right to me. Please review I have other story's going around my head and will wright them if you the reader approved of this story.**


End file.
